


Tayo Surprises Daredevil

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: 782nd Flower Legion [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 782nd Flower Legion, Black Dahlia Squad, LGBT+ themes, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Orchid Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: The 782nd legion is a clone squad stationed on Vegma Seventeen under the command of Jedi Knight Nona Reays. All OCs belong to me, but Star Wars: the Clone Wars sadly belongs to Disney.***Tayo has a surprise.***Includes an important announcement.





	Tayo Surprises Daredevil

“Daredevil!” 

“What? What is it?” Daredevil bolted into the medical bay, finding Calypso and Razz standing in the waiting room, talking.

“Oh, vod, you’re just in time,” Razz said, “you’re a father.” 

“What?” 

“Is he out there?” Tayo cracked the door to his room, “because he needs to see this.”

Daredevil pushed his way to his boyfriend. He gasped in shock the moment he saw the tiny little baby nestled in blankets as Tayo held it. Tayo flushed red, his eyes finding it hard to meet Daredevil’s.   
“Who is this?” Daredevil breathed, moving in to take a look at the baby, who had his bright red hair.

“This is Celeste. She’s our daughter,” the commander whispered, “she’s a big surprise for us. It’s wonderful to have her.” 

“She is a big surprise,” the ARC smirked, meeting Tayo’s gaze, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” the commander whispered.

The ARC made the first move, leaning in to kiss the commander’s soft lips. They shared a brief kiss before their daughter started to coo. Tayo sat down to breastfeed her, smiling warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are reading this series, I have an announcement. Due to the holidays coming up, I'm going to allocate a lot of my time to my Clone Colony AU. Please, please, please take a look at it and tell me if you like it. I promise to update 782nd as soon as I possibly can. I appreciate your kindness, and thank you so much for the reads. I love all of y'all, and each kudo gives me hope, each hit makes me smile, and each comment brings a little light in my life. Things have been really hard at home, so I appreciate you all. 
> 
> Here's the other story: [A New Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12986268/chapters/29690478)


End file.
